galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Wanku
Wanku Union member species - encountered on Planet Avondur . (UMS # 9881) NiOx Consumers , LDRS consumers , Carbon Based , BaPhy VL , the locals conisdered the rare encountered Wanku, a non sentient monsterous life form. However first Union contact with the Wanku established that they are intelligent and sentient life,not native to Avondur.They are from the same place of origin as the non sentient Witzklu . Several hundred Wanku were brought to Avondur mostlikley by the Tomradi . Locals either fled or killed Wanku if they had heavy weapons. The Wanku were deeply impressed by the Union Boloth and the fact that it was even bigger than them. The Wanku Colony on Avondur hiding in the Northern deserts of Avondur migrated in along march to the Unon outpost in the Desert mountains and requested assylum and protection. While the Wanku are fierce and powerful creatures. They had little chance to hide or defend themselves against armed flyers or Kalyrin hunting parties. Sixty Wanku were slain on their march to the Union Outpost . The arrival of the Wanku and their plea for assylum led to the first Union battle action on Avondur, where 25 Union Marines engaged 2000 Kalyrin. The many cultures and societies on Avondur learned that day what it means to go against fully armed Union Marines and the battle is still talked about. The Wanku herd leader Radh Bacmo travelled by invitation all the way to Pluribus and applied for membership for his kind. Membership was apporved and extended. All but one Wanku were evacuated to the M-0 galaxy and BoCA provided them with a suitable world and intensive colony building assistance. The world is called Wanku's Home . The average Wanku grows up to twenty meters in length and when moving on all four legs ( natural stance) the measurement from ground to top of the back is about 12-14 meters and a weight of about 20 to 25 metric tons at 1 Gee. They are warmblooded but lay eggs to procreate. The female lays between 1 and 3 eggs once every Wanku cycle ( 1-1/2 standard years). The eggs must remain warm (25 to 35 degrees on the C scale) and it takes another Wanku cyle before the eggs hatch. (On their home world the Wanku burried the eggs in warm dirt, near gesyrs. On Avondur, they used warm desert sand, Wanku eat meat but prefer plant matter. Their favorite is slightly rotten lettuce with maggots or worms for protein. They are able to process both LS and RS foods. Radh Bacmo was elected to be the representative and addressed the Assembly pleding his undying support: ______________________________________________________________ >>>>> "Honorable beings of the Assembly , I am Radh Bacmo, only a year ago this Assembly granted us, the Wanku Union membership. All my long life we were hunted and had to hide. we were abducted to a world that hated us, called us ''monsters and because of our size feared us. Whenever they could they killed us. Despite our strength and size we had little defense against their flying machines and their hunting parties. 'You can not imagine what surprise it was to us, to see a being even bigger than us, fully integrated and respected by other much smaller beings. Completley unafraid and safe.'' We came to your outpost and without hesitation and without reservation, you extended hospitality. Healed our wounded and fought for us. ''A year ago when I first saw this Assembly, I cried and almost fainted, to see such a multitute of beings. Free and safe; a society where size and form means nothing but the title 'Union citizen means everything. '' Again without conditions, without asking what it costs you gave us a new world, the means to use tools and freely obtain knowledge. '' ''We are a small society, but we will grow and I can assure you that we Wanku will never forget what you did for us. ''I am here to express our deepest gratitude to all of you from all of us. I am Radh Bacmo, Union Citizen. "<<<<'' ______________________________________________________________________________ The Union Science Council suggested to form a research project to find the original home world of the Wanku. 1 1 Data secured by the crew of the USS Tigershark from a Tomradi computronic also included many terrabyte of Tomradi collection data and there is a good chance, there is information on the Wanku home world. Bellebee analysts are currently working on analyzing this data. Category:Sentient Species